Because there is only one tree hill
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: In the epic return of Tree Hill almost fifteen years later, all your favorite characters are grown up and ready to embrace their new lives some living in the footsteps of their parents, while others are ready for a life that had nothing to do with their parents crazy messed up teenage years. Tree Hill will never be the same
1. Plane Rides

**Dear One Tree Hill fans, my user name goes by RockerGirlUntil4ever because I was once a weirdo in middle school who didn't know who she was and fell in love with a show called instant star in which I wanted to be a rockstar, If I could change my username it would most likely be something like StephyyLeigh1994 or something along those lines but honestly I don't want to change my username it's a part of me and a part of who I was and who I have become but anyways! This is the first story I have written in about three or four years so this should be interesting! Well I decided to take it a step up from what I usually write and I decided to write and entire sequel to One Tree Hill, so this will be the first chapter and I am so excited to bring it to you, for the most part I'm really excited to be sharing this with you guys and I really hope you guys like it! I have not really written it that much yet but I have a bunch of ideas bundling up in my mind and I can't wait to let things start to unfold! For the most part it's going to be in a bunch of different POV's. I hope to promote it as much as possible! So here it is the first chapter of, Because There Is Only, One Tree Hill. **

**SAWYER SCOTT POV**

I didn't hate kids no, I really didn't but I hated, hated plane rides with three year olds screaming in my ear. I watched as the mother twirled the girl's hair as tears were rushing down her red, soaked checks. I prayed to god that I wasn't like that as a baby, but sadly I knew I was. I was on a plane every other week as a child, going from city to city as my dad's second book hit the best sellers list before we finally settled down in Los Angeles near my grandma and aunt. I remember as I was growing up I always begged my dad to put me on a plane and fly me to Tree Hill to meet my family and I always wondered what it would be like to feel the south Carolina wind in my hair, or the crazy hurricanes that would come so often. I just wanted to meet the people my parents grew up with but mostly I wanted to meet Kris Keller and sure as hell, he lived in Tree Hill.

I knew both my parents knew of him and his extreme fame in the music industry but every time I mentioned it they gave eachother this look and would go on with another conversation like I didn't even exists, I knew that meant they didn't want me to do this but I had to, it was my dream. When I tried to secretly contact him via internet his secretary had replied that Mr. Keller is far to busy right now but he will get back to you soon, that was over a year ago.

Finally one day I sat down with my dad and told him that this was my dream, that I have books and books of music written and I needed to show the only person who could get my music out there. I knew what I was capable of and I was going to do it. My mom was out grocery shopping at the time and I remember my dad continuing to look at the back door so scared that my mom would walk through at any time. After a long explanation and lots of bribery, my dad finally decided to talk to my mom about letting me go to Tree Hill for my senior year of high school. I know it sounds weird, why would I want to move to Tree Hill my senior year? The truth was I couldn't wait any longer and there was absolutely nothing here for me in LA, I wasn't looking to become a major super star, I wanted to work with Kris Keller, he has done wonders in the music industry and created Tree Hill into a mini Los Angeles. I knew I could bring him more fame and more people to sign for his record label and I could give them a reason to sing!

So after a few nights of listening to my parents arguing and my mom begging me to meet with her friends, she knows people that can help me, I don't have to do this; she finally gave in. My dad called my uncle Nathan and I was off to Tree Hill, they had sent my stuff down a week ago and here I was sitting on a plane next to a three year old who was now petting my hair. Her mom mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry' and I wanted to ask her to please get her monkey off my head, but instead I just kindly shock my head and said back "Its really no big deal I love kids!" Sometimes I think I'm way too nice to people.

**Broke Davis Baker POV**

"And that is how Karen's café became such a success! It's all thanks to Karen Roe! And while she can't be here with us in tree Hill she successfully owns a restaurant in Los Angeles California with her husband and daughter!"

I smiled brightly as the camera followed me around the café, as I was dressed in my little serving outfit, which was all made by me! Ofcourse I mean who else would make it! I was so beyond honored when The Food network had asked to do a special on Karen's café! I had called Karen up to tell her and she was filled with excitement! She was going to fly out but there was way too much going on at her restaurant and she said how she could trust me to make sure it showed the real true colors of Tree Hill and the café. So Haley and I put on our best smiles ofcourse I made her wear a creation by mua! It was just so exciting! Tree Hill was perfect in every way, my life couldn't be any better!

"Mom! Mom!" The door slammed open and all the cameras had turned toward it, my heart dropped as my son stood at the door with the strangest look on his face, my only thought was. Oh god. One of the cameraman scoffed a bit as my one had dropped to my hip.

"Welp! I guess that's a wrap! I mean I really have to get home anyways! So this was great and all but I think Brook-"

I knew it! I knew it! I knew Haley wasn't going to fully go through with this! She was so scared of putting her face out there and even having an inch of spotlight seeing as though she was 'So happy with her plain life' 'So content with just being a teacher and staying home!' ' I don't want to be on TV!' I was not going to let her do this! She was part of Karen's café, she practically owned it! I was just here to be a pretty face for her!

"Haley James Scott don't you dare walk out that door you are not the little shy tutor girl you were in high school and Jude Baker I swear to god you know better than to be late! You should have been here an hour ago darling!"

Haley rolled her eyes and put her apron back on, she continued to smile even though the cameras were off and I gave her an evil eye because she said that's all she was going to do was stand behind the counter and smile.

"Mom! I'm sorry, look it was a long day at school and I have to tell you something! Mom I'm on the basketball team! I made varsity!"

My heart fluttered a bit, reminiscing back to high school as I stood on the side lines at school shaking my pom poms at the Scott boys just doing my thing, just to think that there will be some other girl sitting there shaking there pom pom's at my son gave me the hibby jibbys and really gave me a soft spot for Karen and Deb against my teenage self.

" I thought you were going to just take this year easy and concentrate on school work! Jude you know how your freshmen year went don't let that repeat it's not worth it!"

I could tell the camera men were getting ancy being as they just wanted a few extra shots. I shook my head at Jude trying not to be that mom not to let their son do what they want but I was scared.

"We will have this conversation later, please go in the kitchen and make some food for these kind men who have been slaving behind the camera all day"

Jude put his hand through his hair and had a slight smile on his face, I rose an eyebrow in his direction and I could tell he didn't want to tell me what he was going to tell me next.

" Ah, mom I'm going on a date tonight…"

I flared my nose in anger, sometimes I felt like no one else cared about the heritage of Tree Hill and finally people were realizing what a trade mark Karen's café was here and it hurt that no one was taking it seriously. Especially since this is the fifth date my son had been on in three days and it was all different girls. I couldn't help that they were good looking, what can I say my husband and I did wonders.

"Jude Baker, you better actually find a girl and treat her right eventually its okay to date but don't make stupid mistakes."

I could see Haley giggling in the corner and the cameramen began to pack up their stuff meaning I knew they were done for the day. I quickly began to rush over to them, hopping they would leave.

"Wait! There is so much more I have to show you! You didn't even get to taste the croissants that are imported from Spain!"

'That was the first thing you showed us Brooke, I honestly think we got every single detail about everything including Nathan and Haley's house and yours, and even your dog house outside. In conclusion half the stuff we got is going to have to be cut cause we honestly just need the café, but it was awesome to see your lives you all are wonderful people!"

A part of me was saddened as the cameramen quickly moved passed me to put their equipment in their car. Haley took off her apron and came over by me she put her hand on my shoulder and leaned her head on my other shoulder.

"Brooke you know it's going to be absolutely perfect, they really did get so much footage and you know the Food Network is reliable! Its okay hun"

"I know I just hope they got the true nitch for Karen and Deb, I just want to make them happy honestly."

Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around my torso, I hugged her back.

"Brooke you did everything you possibly could and more I know for a fact they will be so beyond happy! The only thing you should be worrying about is a little Nathan the age of fifteen running around dating five girls at once."

I rolled my eyes and began to clean up as the cameramen finally left saying goodbye.

"I mean we are so close! I don't get it, he knows right from wrong why cant he just pick one girl to date! Why does he have to be your husband in high school why cant he be mine?!"

Haley smiled and rolled her eyes as usual knowing my rants were just for someone to hear, being deep down I knew the answer.

"Brooke he's you in high school, and Davis is your husband."

I threw my finger up at her and gave her a stern look.

"Do not say that Jude is anything like me in high school, that is a terrible statement!"

"Maybe it's a good thing he's going into basketball! It kept Jamie out of trouble in high school! He only dated like two girls!"

I turned the lights off in the café and gave it one last look to make sure it looked perfect for the morning. Which it always did, then Haley and I walked out together.

" That's because he knew he wanted to go into the NBA, Jude has no idea what he wants! He just is doing it to be popular! I know my son, he wants to date everyone!"

Haley walked toward her car and looked up at me shaking her head.

"Brooke he's a teenager as long as he isn't Nathan and knocking his "wife" up senior year, then I think you're in the clear. Not that I regret it at all, but I mean we all did stuff in high school Brooke its high school!"

I shook my head and gave her that look, that look meaning shut up tutor girl.

" Haley you were perfect in high school."

She smiled at me as she got in her drivers seat and turned the ignition on

"And look at the wonder Brooke Davis Baker that you have become, Baker Men is booming in LA, Paris and Tree Hill and soon New York city, you co-own a café and have a special coming out on the Food Network, I think you're getting there Baker."

"I Love you Haley James Scott"

She smiled at me and pulled out of her usual parking spot, not making it too far before she rolled down her windows and screamed back at me.

"OH Don't forget I'm picking up Sawyer from the airport tonight so she will be working with us at the café from now on! She will start tomorrow!"

I smiled and screamed back at her

"I know I talked to her on the phone this morning, Peyton is going bat shit crazy!"

"Yeah she thinks she is going to meet two brothers and fall in love and break both their hearts, better lock up your boys Baker!"

I rolled my eyes and threw the left over bagels in my hand at her car

"Get out of here Scott go get our girl and finally bring her to Tree Hill! "

As I walked back to my car I felt a sense of being twenty again and I felt my heart jump as I realized that a part of my bestfriend was going to be back and I wanted to do everything I could to be a part of her life. I was ready to finally be the aunt I could be!

**Sawyer Scott POV **

I closed my eyes for a split second as I waited outside the airport for my aunt Haley to pick me up, the last time I remembered seeing her I was only ten years old and her, my uncle Nathan, cousin Jamie and Lydia came to visit us out in LA. Jamie and I because really close really fast where as Lydia was a bit younger so she was running around screaming for most of the time. I was nervous and I was scared that maybe over time I had changed and they weren't going to like me, or maybe they would feel uncomfortable me being here so long but at the same time I was so ridiculously excited to see my family and godparents.

The next thing I knew I heard a loud horn beeping at me and when I opened my eyes to see a crazy excited lady waving her hands at me and screaming "SAWYER! SAWYER SCOTT! RIGHT OVER HERE!" I smiled and ran over to my aunt Haley as she ran out of the car and wrapped me in a hug, It felt amazing to finally see her again and I was in such excitement as we finally let go of the embrace and she helped me get into the car.

"Welcome Home Sawyer"

She said to me as we both put our seat belts on and began to drive off, a part of me knew that this was going to be amazing and it was true, I was finally home.

**Alright guys! That was a lot of fluff and nothing crazy happened but it was the best way in my mind to introduce the characters and kind of show where some of them are! Ofcourse Sawyer is going to have a big place in this town because she deserves it but so will a lot of other characters! I hope to bring as many back as possible in amazing ways! So I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and tell me how you'd like some of the characters to make an entry and who you really want to see come back! If there are any questions you have please feel free to ask! Love you guys already! **


	2. Homecoming

**Thank you guys so much for your strong input on the first chapter of my story so far! It made me happy! So here is the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Again review and give me your input on the story and tell me what you'd like to see and what you wouldn't like to see! Then you'll get to see how it all turns out! So here we go! This is the second chapter! Sorry Its been so long since I've updated its been super busy!**

**Lydia Scott POV**

One foot infront of the other, come on Lydia, one foot infront of the other. Up alittle further, come on its just one class. 30 people, you can do this, just one speech until next exam, its no big deal, you can do this!

As I walked up infront of my public speaking class for the first time this September, I could feel my stomach twisting and turning in knots. I could feel my face turning bright red and I could feel the small amount of barf making its way up my esophagus.

"Ms. Scott…are you okay?"

I heard my teacher asking as I blinked a few times and realized that I had been up infront of the class now for about two minutes without saying a word.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I ah, I thought, uhm there was something on the ah, back wall…"

I watched as the class giggled a bit, there was only two people in the class I knew that I was friends with but we never sat together at lunch or walked home together or any of that fun stuff but I knew them well enough that they weren't making fun of me right now.

"So what are you going to make your first speech on Ms. Scott?"

I swallowed back all my fear, closed my eyes and just like my dad and I practiced the night before I took a deep breath and I let it rip.

"I've decided to make a speech on how Tree Hill should have a football team"

**Haley Scott POV**

"Kris Keller?! Sawyer you lived in Los Angles California and you come here to make a career out of music, are you insane! Trust me you don't want to work with him, trust me of all people!"

I could feel that knot in my stomach while flash backs played in my head of me in high school as Kris Keller would try to swoon me and make me fall head over heels for him. As if.

"You did it aunt Haley so why shouldn't I be able to?! Trust me there isn't anyone half as good in LA as Kris Keller, he is real with his artist and he knows what he is doing, everyone else out in California are phonies, they have a stick up their ass and they wander around town like they belong in Beverly Hills 90210. That's not me, that's not who I am, I want something real that I can work with artist who want to be ambitious and make something better than utter bullshit about big booty hoes."

I laughed alittle and ran my fingers through my hair as I pictured Kris Keller pushing Sawyer against a soundboard and kissing her, I blinked my eyes and swallowed hard trying to make the image leave my mind. I sat down on my coach and continued to seriously think about what I was letting my niece get herself into. I could see Sawyers lingering eyes and I knew she was waiting for me to give her the final okay and I was going to, but under a few conditions.

" I'm okay with it.."

"YES! THANK YOU AUNT HALEY!"

She jumped on me and hugged me as I laughed a bit and tried not to let her kill me

"Not too fast, not too fast, there are a few conditions."

**Davis Baker's POV**

" You can't just say that Tree Hill doesn't need a football team, the township itself has say in that not you."

I felt heat rushing into my face, as I looked Principle Paller straight in the eyes. I could tell she was furious and I could feel her stare straight through my bones.

"Actually, for your information Mr. Davis, it was by popular vote that having a basketball team here at Tree Hill is more favorable than having a football team, it was voted out by your class peers. So they are the people you should be scolding, not me, infact I'm you principle, you shouldn't be scolding me at all, you have three Saturday detentions starting next weekend. I'll give you a break being that this weekend is the first basketball game of the season, but by next weekend I expect to see you in the cafeteria 7am sharp. You may escort yourself out now Mr. Davis"

I hated her, she was young to be a principle, maybe in her late twenties, early thirties, apparently she was smart beyond her years and excelled through college, I didn't care. I just wanted a football team and just because she has some weird obsession with the former basketball coach, she believes that there shouldn't be a football team. Well I'm sorry my entire family knew coach Whitty and no one has ever said that he never wanted a football team. It just was unfair and I wasn't going to take detention for trying to do something positive and no matter what she says I know the student population wants more options than basketball.

I bursted out of the doors back into the main office, all the secretaries looked at me frightened by all the noise, I scoffed at them and continued out into the hall to my next period. I couldn't understand why she was being that way or why she couldn't care like any other principle would care. She was selfish.

I decided to make a quick stop at my locker to drop off my books from the previous class considering this was the last period of the day and I didn't feel like carrying them all around. I was so distracted and so pissed off by what Ms. Paller had said that I didn't even hear the small footsteps behind me so when the soft small hands wrapped around my eyes I jumped back a bit knocking into a small little body, there's only one person that could be.

"Guess What!"

She said loud and clear extremely excited, I could tell she was jumping a bit and most likely had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hello Lydia"

She spun around and leaned against the locker next to me, she had that look on her face. That look.

"You should love me and be really excited for what you're about to hear."

I rolled my eyes, I have known Lydia my entire life so far, her parents went to high school with my mom. She was my bestfriend, but sometimes she could be a bit too much.

"What Lydia, I'm not in the mood today"

She put a hand on my face and again I rolled my eyes shutting my locker and turning around, she grabbed my arm and turned me back around toward her.

"What is wrong with you Davis, I have something really important to tell you and I'd love if you actually listened to me."

I could tell she was being serious so instead of being a total douche I stopped and looked at her, still annoyed and not really wanting to talk to her but I put on a nice face knowing she was a bit more important to me than to be that much of an ass.

I leaned back against my locker and the smile returned to her face and her excitement came back fast.

"Davis Baker, again you should love the fact that I'm in your life."

I slightly smiled always kind of admiring her cuteness, she was one of the girls that was so naturally beautifully but never could see it, but everyone else around her could.

"Spill Lydia"

"Okay so you know how in my public speaking class I told you that my teacher told us we could make our first speech on anything?"

I was trying to pay attention and concentrate but I felt like this was going in the direction of one of her shows or something stupid that she normally rambles on about.

"Yeah and?"

I asked patiently waiting for her to be done so I could go to my next class.

"Well! I realized something, I was watching this show on TV the other day, with this school who had a football team and I mean it looked amazing, like so much fun and I decided to look up colleges that had football teams and they are all amazing and beautiful and look like fun so I figured what if you were right. I mean when you started going on about it, I ignored you totally uninterested In it, considering I grew up around basketball but as I watch and learn more about it, I am starting to wonder what it would be like to go to a homecoming game and dance! What would it be like… and then I figured it will prepare us for college and if you did decide to play! And you did do really well you could get into a majorly amazing college and I mean what would it be like to go to school together!? And-"

I felt light headed and I know that Lyida cares about me is interested in sports but I was curious as to what she did and I was done with her rambling.

"Lydia, what did you do…?"

Her excited smile turned into a cynical smile as she tapped her foot and brought a finger up to her chin.

" I got the class to make a vote into creating a fundraiser for creating a football team, and my teacher was so impressed that she even said that when the vote and idea came up at the school board she would say yes. She said she always has wanted one but never thought about bringing it up"

I stood and looked at her speechless. My heart pounding and my breath hitched in my throat. Voted out by my class peers my ass, that little liar of a principle.

"I could almost kiss you right now Lydia"

**Sawyer Scott**

I sat in the waiting room of Kris Keller's recording studio….Kris Keller…..was behind a door in this building. He wasn't hundreds of miles away from me anymore, he was so close I could smell him. Well maybe not literally smell him but he was here and all I wanted to do was met him, shake his hand and let the games begin.

Haley was standing at the front desk rambling on with the secretary, who was smiling and laughing and seemed to be quit familiar with my aunt, which only made it easier for me to feel better that she would be able to pull strings for me and help me out.

I felt knots in my stomach still though and I felt so light headed that I knew if I didn't drink water I'd pass out, I watched as my aunt strode back over and sat down near me smiling.

"Just remember the rules"

She said with a smile on her face as she crossed her knees and smiled. I smiled completely enveloped in the next few minutes of my life and not really caring about any rules as long as I could talk to Kris.

" Yes I know, I will I promise"

Haley looked over at me with a very stern face but yet a gentle comforting smile. She was a weird person, even when she was upset or mad or trying to set ground rules she still seemed….happy. I wasn't use to it, when my mom or dad was mad, it was known and I knew the outcome as well.

" They went back to get him so he should be out any second now"

I felt my stomach drop like I was on a roller coaster and my throat got tight as I began to produce more saliva that almost made me feel sick. And just like that the door opened and my eyes were locked as he stood there, looking at me, waiting for me to move toward him and as Haley got up and hugged him and they said their hello's I almost couldn't breathe. I just sat there staring at him and I couldn't even think, or wonder what to do next. I could see him squinting at me through his glasses, it wasn't the look I wanted or was expecting. This look made my stomach cringe and my heart race, he whispered something in Haley's ear and then she followed him into his office. I looked over at the receptionist and she rolled her eyes at me laughing.

"Mr. Keller is a very busy man, I'm surprised if you'll even get a minute with him, even if your aunt is Haley James Scott."

Wonderful. So much for those pulled strings.

**Quinn James Evans**

When you have a baby sometimes you forget small things in life like brushing your teeth, or shaving your armpits. Sometimes having a baby can even complicate bigger things like well having sex. As I rolled over in my huge king sized bed and woke up next to my perfect husband and kissed his neck this morning he smiled wrapping his arms around me and looking over at the alarm clock.

"6:35am, that gives us about thirty minutes here…"

I kissed his lips completely being okay with having thirty minutes.

"That's plenty enough time"

I rolled ontop of him giggling a bit and kissing him…an just as things got good ofcourse, that one sound that makes it all stop.

"I got her, you had it yesterday morning."

Again my perfect husband could sometimes be a bit too perfect. But she was my daughter and she was perfect too. I guess I just had a perfect life and sometimes not a lot of people got that.

" No Clay its fine, I got it you just go make breakfast or something!"

He smiled and cozied himself back into bed

"Or go back to sleep. That's always an option too."

I mean he worked pretty hard so I guess sleep was always an option and 6:45 in the morning instead of making pancakes. It happens.

As the morning continued and I got the baby up, fed her and put on her favorite morning cartoons. My phone began to ring and it was the sound of a facetime, I realized there was only one person that could be.

" Clay! Clay get your but downstairs your sons calling!"

Clay and I barely ever got to talk to Logan, he went to college in New York for a while before going to graduate school out in Washington, that's where he was now. So when we did get the chance it was really important to try to get the downlow on every little detail of everything. I quickly opened the videochat and put the camera in Avery's little hands so both our faces could be in the video.

"Say Hi Avery, say Hello big brother!"

Logan's face lit up to the sight of his little sister. He was a really big part of her life, he flew out when she was born and we deemed him the godfather. He loved her to pieces and always sent her stuff.

"Can you say Lo Lo! " He said with a huge smile on his face, Avery smiled back at him giggling a bit. I laughed too repeating his words to her.

"Go on Avery say, Lo Lo to your big brother!"

She couldn't really talk yet, she was only a year and three months old. She babbled a lot but she was beginning to pick up on small words and we were trying to go with that.

"How's dad?"

Logan asked smiling now at me.

"He's good, actually hold on I don't know where he is! Clay! Seriously Clay get down here!"

I screamed up the stairs again trying to be as loud as I could in order for him to hurry up.

"Well he must be pretty darn busy not to come talk to his son after not seeing him for how long!"

I laughed smiling back at Logan, It was hard him not being here, I loved helping raise him and putting him through college and it was lonely when left I mean that's part of the reason Clay and I finally got pregnant again which was a tricky pregnancy but I missed Logan more than anything.

"Not to mention I have something really important to tell you guys!"

I squinted my eyes at him and that's when I felt kind of nervous. Finally Clay came down the stairs and ran over to the phone with me.

"Here, I'm here! I'm here! Hey buddy! How's Washington!" Clay said really excited and out of breathe and just as Logan was about to answer the front door opened, Clay and I looked at eachother and back at the phone which was now black. I picked up the baby and we slowly crept over to see a smiling face and a bunch of bags dropping on the floor. My eyes filled with tears a bit and Clay automatically started walking toward him.

"Never as good as South Carolina" Logan said stepping in and hugging his father.

"Its so good to have you home son."

I smiled as I watched the two embrace. My little family. Whole for the first time in a long time.

**I hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you'd like to see happen or what you think will happen! I really am interested in your input and can't wait to hear what you think! Let me know!**


End file.
